Late Night Hiking
Unknown Author. It was me, Garret, Josh, and Patsy when we were camping that cold winter. Well, it was us that really mattered to me; there were others. About five others, three of which I didn't even know. Apparently, their names were Daniel, a slim red-headed boy, Chris, a short and stubby kid with tanned skin, and Reed, a fairly short one, but it looked like he could hurt someone. His arms, though flabby seemed like they could knock you out if you gave him wrong first impressions. The other two were Caitlyn and Rachel. I knew the two girls very well; we shared the same 9'th classes, so I knew how they were. Josh drove us into the forest in his SUV to set-up our camp area. I asked him where we were once arriving. He said he didn't know, but nor did he care for he wanted so badly to go camping with us. After setting up our tents and placing down our gear, I approached Josh to find out what we would do next. He said we were to go hiking after Chris was done in his tent. We didn't know what Chris was in his tent however, but seeing the shadows from the inside of the tent, it looked like he was with another girl, doing you know what. After a long hour of groaning from Chris' tent, we were truly disturbed, so we went hiking without them. The only girl to come with us was Rachel. We went hiking up to the closest mountain. It took quite some time but after an hour or so, we reached the top. We felt relieved, yet scared for the day had quickly faded to night right before us. After ten minutes or so, we started to travel down the mountain when suddenly we heard two screams. We were questioned at first, but once the screams continued we were truly worried and startled. Upon our fear, we began running towards the screams. But we quickly got lost when the sky's luminant brightness had vanished. Scared we were, so set-up a small rest area by a circle of trees. The last thing to be said that night was when Garret told Rachel that things could have been worse. And so soon enough, waking up that next morning things did in fact get worse. When we had called Chris and Caitlyn the night before, they didn't pick up, and they didn't either this morning. When the call had ended, I got up from kneeling to look around for my friends. A quick check was done: Garret; Check. Josh; Check. Rachel; Check. Reed; Check. Daniel... Where was Daniel? I asked my friends but they were questioned as well. We began to search around for Daniel, but he was nowhere in sight. Strangely, we couldn't find Patsy either. However, we seemed to have found a tree with a blood trail following up it. Feared, we began to run back to our original camp. Upon arrival, we went into Chris' tent, only to find Chris' and Caitlyn's mutilated bodies. Arms, legs, every movable body part of them, you guess it; had been detached and were still spewing blood. We became sick and we all struck the ground, crawling up into balls, mourning. All in shock, we ran back to Josh's vehicle only to find it nonfunctional. Josh checked the hood of the car and found the internals of vehicle missing. We go back to our tents to take what we had left, but from the way it looked, there wasn't much. We began to run towards the entrance of the trail to get out of the forest and get help from some others. Suddenly, Reed fell behind us, and we stopped to check on him. Reaching only a couple of yards away from him, his face suddenly turned blue and his eyes started to enlarge. They kept growing until they popped out of him. We were shocked to see this. Blood began pouring from his sockets as he began to weep loudly. We didn't know what to do for when Garret took another step closer, Reed began vomiting his own entrails. We were disgusted and began to coward away. As we sprinted away from him, I glanced back to find a pale skinny creature drag his body in a bush. I alerted my friends as they looked back and didn't find the body nor the creature. We reached the half-way point where we first found a sign pointing out the direction of the campsite. We sat down to rest for a little and we tried to figure what was happening. We looked around and found a small lodge. We immediately ran to the lodge. Inside we found a small stash of bullets, mainly 9mm which was disappointing since the only guns there were to be found were two 22. rifles and a 45 handgun. I took the 45. and we continued searching the building. We suddenly found a refrigerator which relieved us on sight. But when we opened it we found a stuffed up body piled on top of a dead one. We were startled and when we heard the bodies moaning, we pulled it out of the refrigerator. It was Patsy, well, only half of him. Pulling the body tore off the hanging flesh from the refrigerator, having his intestines pour out soon after. From disgust, we dropped the body, and Patsy left his last words. "It... It's coming.... the... the thing..." "What thing?" Josh asked as he would get no reply. Afterwords, we found the body underneath Patsy's legs was actually Daniels torn up body. Skin and tissue peeled out as we began to quickly exit the building. The Damn Sun began to set once again, and we were in a definite hurry. When we were running, Rachel began complaining about her back pain. She said she felt a tearing of muscle, but then skin, as if something was popping out of her. We began to check on her but then a wrinkly, pale white hand bursted from her back. Then another hand came out as they pryed Rachel's body in half and the same pale creature I witnessed had come back to pay another visit. We were scared as the creature began screeching with mucus in it's throat. We opened fire on it and its dark red blood shot out as its body hit the muddy ground. We didn't even examine it afterwords. We just continued running. Finally we found the main road. Surprisingly, we found many cars to pass by, as he hitched a ride from someone. We told the man our story and he said he was a news reporter for Channel 4 New York News. We felt at ease as he drove us to my house where we had rested. The next morning, Josh and I awoke to find Garret missing and when we watched Channel 4 News when they reported that the news reporter, Jim Wilkerson had been killed by a pale white creature followed up by the death of Garret Cheng. Police soon after killed the creature and sent it to the FBI for further inspection and autopsy. Josh and I were shocked, when soon we were relieved for this all was now over. Category:CreepyPasta Article